First Time
by myasiansuperpowers
Summary: This is just a collection of J.T.Liberty drabbles...totally pointless.  Chapter 4 is up.
1. Just the Girl

**Wow, I actually got good feedback on my previous fanfic! I wasn't expecting that. This is just a bunch of J.T./Liberty drabbles. From both J.T. and Liberty's POV. Totally pointless, but read it anyways. I chose the song "Just the Girl" because I think the chorus is totally fitting for his whole "situation", if you will. It's cliche, I know, but I'll try to find something better next time. I think this is kind of sucky, like some poorly written episode of Hannah Montana or something. I'm really only posting it so I'll know how I can improve. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters. The title, "First Time" is owned by Lifehouse. The song "Just The Girl" is owned by the Click Five.**

**Liberty POV**

Wow, just looking at him gives me butterflies. I mean, he's so cute. Especially since he grew out his hair in grade nine. He and Manny broke up, and soon he'll be all mine! Who am I kidding, he avoids me like I'm some sort of plague!

Oh my God...I think Danny just saw me. Damn! This was not according to plan. What am I supposed to say, "Yeah, I just followed you and Danny to the skate park because I'm so obsessed with you--but no big deal right?"?

This time J.T. difinitely saw me. Dear God, he's coming my way. Should I make a run for it? No, I'll face this like a...woman.

"Liberty, don't I get enough of you at home? What are you _doing_ here?" Danny asks, J.T. a few steps behind him.

"Oh..well...you know...skateboarding has always been a hobby of mine," I am SUCH an idiot. What did I just get myself into?

"Liberty, you skate? Wait, then, where's your board?" J.T. seems to be a mixture of impressed and confused.

"I forgot it at home, which is where I was going. So...um...bye!," I turn around to walk home.

"Wait, why don't you show us what I good skateboarder you are? Here, use my board," Danny says, obviously enjoying this.

"I'd love to show you, but...I have to go home...to...feed the dog!" I say. WHAT DID I JUST SAY?

"You have a dog?" J.T. is absolutely bewildered now.

"No, we don't. Liberty, were you here to spy on you're one and only true love J.T. Yorke?" Danny asks.

"Ummm...no. Okay fine, if you must know, I was here to find someone else. He's over there," I point at Andrew Richards who was skating on a nearby half-pipe.

"You like...Andrew? Really? Oh," J.T. looks dissapointed. Wait! He looks dissapointed? As in, he wants me to like him? Wow.

I grin, "Yeah, isn't he cute? But don't tell him I told you," I say, a satified smile on my face.

"Yeah, alright, whatever." J.T. turns around, sulking a bit.

I, on the other hand, practically skip all the way home.

**J.T.'s POV**

She has this sort of, understated beauty. She's not like Manny Santos. When you look at Manny, you think, "Hey, that's girl's hot." It took more than one small glance for me to notice how beautiful she was, but when I finally did, I thought, "Wow...wow...she's so beautiful." She used to have a crush on me, before she laid eyes on Andrew. (a/n: Time to break into song!)

_Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself,  
I don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep comin' back for more.  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for._

WHY AM I HAVING A STRANGE MONTAGE ABOUT LIBERTY IN MY HEAD TO THE TUNE OF THAT SONG BY THE CLICK FIVE? Let me just pretend that never happened.

I can't believe she likes Andrew Richards. My Libby Tibby likes Andrew Richards? Well, maybe she's not my Libby Tibby--I mean Liberty, but she's had this somewhat creepy crush on me for four years. And now she likes Andrew Richards? She doesn't even know him! I'm such an idiot, why couldn't I see how amazing, gorgeous, brilliant, and perfect she was before? That's right, I was too bust drooling over _Manny_...who was too busy drooling over Craig, who was too busy drooling over Ashley. And now my Libby Tibby is too busy drooling over Andrew Richards! I always knew that guy was trouble. Look at him, skating around like he's Tony Hawk (a/n: I know Tony Hawks's old and no one cares about him anymore, but I don't follow skateboarding, and he's the only skateboarder I can think of). I ball my hands up into fists, God how much I'd love to slaughter him right now.

"Dude, you look like Heather Sinclaire after Derek and I stole her tampons and stuck 'em up our nose. What's up?" Danny asks.

"What are you talking about, man? I'm fine." I say.

"Whatever," he says, unconvinced.

"Hey, I'm gonna head home. Kwan gave me this killer book report," I say.

"Sure, see ya later," He replies as I start to head home.

Halfway through my journey, I see her. She's so pretty. She's skipping like a five-year-old. I smile, until I realize that it's probably because she saw Andrew. My smile fades.

**So this is my fanfiction, full of juvenile humor and a stupid teenage crush. I'm not trying for a story with vivid details, because this story is supposed to take you into the minds of two lovesick teenagers. Most teenagers I know don't describe things in vivid detail in their minds. So please tell me if their is anything I can do to improve. School starts soon, hopefully that will help my writing, as well. I'll write more pointless drabbles, soon.**

**Mina**


	2. First Time

**For this chapter, I'm using the song "First Time"by Lifehouse, the chorus is really fitting for the events later on in the story, as is the bridge. I decided to do this in third person because it gives me a chance to be a bit more descriptive. Although some of it is in J.T.'s POV. Review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters. "First Time" is owned by Lifehouse.**

**J.T.'s POV**

It's something I realized a while ago, actually. It's been one month. Thirty days. From May 1st to June 1st. It's definitely too soon. What if she doesn't feel the same way? Will she think I'm creepy and break it off or something? I brush these thoughts away and start to go to her house.

"I love her," I say. It feels good to say it out loud, so I say it again. "I love Liberty."

"I AM TOTALLY, COMPLETELY, HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH LIBERTY JADE VAN ZANDT," I'm practically yelling it now. (a/n: Jade isn't Liberty's real middle name, but I like that name and I don't know her real middle name) But this "love" thing is a two-way street. Does Liberty Jade Van Zandt love James Tiberius Yorke as much as he loves her? And in case she doesn't, should I keep my feelings, to myself?

I walk the rest of my way to her house silently, without shouting my feelings towards Liberty at the top of my lungs.

**Author POV (3rd Person)**

_Ding-dong._ Liberty smiled to herself, knowing exactly who was at the door. She looked in the hallway mirror once more before answering the door.

"Hey, J.T.," She smiled and gave her boyfriend of exactly one month a kiss.

"Hey, Libby, you look amazing, as usual." He responded, sincerely. And it was true,she did. Her hair was down today, and she had even put on a bit of make-up. She was wearing a white American Eagle polo layered over a navy lace tank, a blue, white, and pink plaid Hollister mini-but-modest skirt, and white flip-flops. (A/N: I know Liberty is a bit...anti-style...but this is my story and I refuse to allow any of the characters in it to wear ugly clothes)

"Aww, thanks, so do you." she replied as they began walking, fingers entwined.

The only place the couple could agree on eating at was Macaroni Grill. Liberty liked the atmosphere the place had. The dim light and opera music gave off a romantic vibe. The whole scene was absolutely perfect. Well, it would have been, if J.T. hadn't been acting so distant and destracted.

"J.T., is something wrong?" she asked, putting down a forkful of manicotti. "You've barely touched your steak. We could go to the Dot, if you don't like..." she got cut off.

"No, Lib, it's fine. I just ate a lot of junk before picking you up, so I'm not too hungry," he lied.

"Ugh, typical J.T.," she said, rolling her eyes.

After paying for the meal (Liberty, being the feminist she was, insisted on paying for her share) the two left the restaurant, J.T. still as tense as ever.

"J.T., you can't fool me. You've been acting really distracted and tense tonight. What's wrong?" she asks, a bit forcefully.

J.T.'s eyes shift from the ground, to the sky, anywhere but to his girlfriend. After a few seconds, he takes a deep breath. _Might as well say it, _he thinks to himself.

_Looking at you,holding my breath,  
For once in my life,I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,letting you inside_. 

"Liberty, it's just I have this feeling, and I want to tell you about it. But I don't know if you feel the same way. And I don't want to creep you out because it's way too soon..." he rambled.

"J.T...do you...want to...you know...with me?" Liberty is about as tense as J.T. now. She loved J.T. more than anything, but she wasn't ready to go all the way with him.

"No, it's just that...I love you," he says, a pleading look on his face as if to say, _please, please, please feel the same way._

At first Liberty couldn't breathe, then she smiled so radiantly that all of Canada seemed to light up. In fact, she was so happy she started to tear up a bit. "Well, that works out quite well, because, I love you, too," she says with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

The news makes J.T. so happy that he picks her up off the ground, Liberty let's out a small yelp and put her hands on his shoulders. He puts her down and kisses her, which leads to making out. The couple stands there, kissing passionately (a/n: passionately---ugh hate that word), enveloped by the light coming from the strret lamp. Both of them feeling at home...for the first time. (a/n: Corny, I know. Anyways...queue music!!!!)

_I'm feeling alive all over again,  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says  
For the first time  
Well maybe I'm wrong,  
But I'm feeling right where I belong  
With you tonight  
Like being in love  
Can feel for the first time_

The kissing ends, they stare at each other for a while, smiling. Not sure what to say.

Liberty catches her breath a moment earlier, "Well, I think I should get home, my parents will be home soon," she says referring to Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt who had gone to a dinner party and were expected to be home by eleven.

"Yeah," J.T. says, smiling like an idiot, "I'll walk you home."

They walk silently, their footsteps in sync with each other's, fingers entwined. They reach Liberty's house, still at a loss for words.

"So, see you tomorrow, in Armstrong's class," Liberty says.

"Yeah, see you," J.T. replies, but he doesn't turn around to go home.

"I love you," he says for the second time moments later.

"We've already established that, remember?" she replies with a grin, before kissing his cheek. "I love you, too," she says and goes to the front door.

"I'll get lost before my grandma figures out I'm gone. I supposed to be grounded for putting the frogs from biology in the teachers lounge," J.T. explains.

Liberty laughs, "Typical J.T.," she says before going inside.

**Constructive criticism is appreciated, as always. I was eating a packet of Pop Rocks while writing this, so I was pretty distracted (I'm weird, I know). Then some Pop Rocks felt between the spacbar and the V key, so I had to keep poking the spacebar until I got it out (I don't know why I'm telling you this, either). So the spacing might be a bit off...um...yeah...I'm a freak. So if any of you weren't totally weirded out by my Pop Rocks experience...review!!!**

**Mina**


	3. First Date

**Hey! Okay I know I haven't updated in a while, and there's a couple reasons for it. I won't get into details, but school, family stuff, etc. But this chapter is like, a novel, so I hope it makes up for it. Well, I think if you read my other story "Can I Be Your Memory" you remember Liberty reading her diary and J.T. asking her out or whatever. Except after watching Secret again, (which is before Eye of the Tiger but after Voices Carry) I saw that our featured couple wasn't very couplish. In fact, I don't think they were until EOTT, so I'm redoing that whole first date thing so it fits better with the story. Hmm...my time frame isn't true to the story, I know. But the time frame in season four didn't make sense to me, so I played around with it. I was thinking in First Time, it says they've been dating from May 1st to June 1st. I'd like to change it to April 1st to May 1st, so it fits better with the story. I'll fix that.**

**I don't own Degrassi, Juicy Couture, Wet Seal, the Chi, or Abercrombie. Sucks, right?**

**Liberty 's diary**

Ugh,

J.T. and I kissed a few days ago. Well, I kissed him, and then he kissed me back. Most would expect me to be unable to contain my joy after that happened. And I should be, I mean, this is what I've always wanted right? Well, yes, but I thought our first kiss, if we ever shared one, would lead to a relationship with him.

It's been almost a week since we kissed in detention and he's been acting like it never happened.

It was a sympathy kiss. After hearing me pathetically telling him about my four year crush on him, he felt so sorry for me that he kissed me. It's quite possible. In fact, that sounds like the most likely possibility. But, that's not to say I'm happy about it. I just kissed the guy I've had a crush on for years, and I'm near tears.

But I did feel something when I kissed him. It's not easy to describe, like a spark, or electricity of some sort running through me. Like this kiss was supposed to happen. Didn't he feel that same spark? Was he choosing to ignore it because he wouldn't want to be caught dead with Degrassi's resident nerd? I just kissed the guy who I've had a crush on for years, and I'm in tears (which would explain the drops of water on the page).

Why do I have to be so socially inept? I wish I were Manny Santos, cool, hot, and confident. J.T.--and all the other boys at Degrassi would drool over me. But I'm not, I'm Liberty Van Zandt, not cool, not hot, and not confident. (a/n: How can you be cool and hot at the same time?) He's probably laughing about our kiss right now over a burger at the Dot with all his cool friends. How he had to kiss that weird girl...what was her name again...just so she'd get off his back.

**Author POV**

Liberty shut the diary, and buried her tearstained face into her now soggy pillow . She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she was overreacting, but it felt good to cry and throw a tantrum. If anyone were to see her right now, destroying her room while crying her eyes out, they'd think she was Craig Manning off his meds. It was when half her clothes were out of the closet and scattered on the floor, books and papers everywhere, and half the pages in her diary that contained the words "J.T. Yorke" had been ripped into shreds, that her cell phone rang.

**J.T. POV**

Granted, she liked me, not Andrew. And granted, she kissed me, not Andrew. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm a geek. Sure, I have a couple cool friends like Paige and Spinner. But she's experienced a whole different type of cool. She dated Towerz over the summer. They probably went to all the cool parties, drank until they passed out, got high on all kinds of illegal substances. God, she's probably gone all the way with him...more than once.

I really like her, and she probably likes me, too. But when she realizes that I'm this geeky virgin who's never drank a sip of alcohol and only did ecstasy once...wait, no, that was a vitamin (a/n: reference to "Jagged Little Pill" in case you didn't watch that episode), she'll dump me. And I know it sounds corny, but I don't want to get hurt again.

And then again, she likes me, has for four years. She wouldn't dump me, would she? A couple years ago she was practically worshipping me!

**Author POV**

Taking advantage of the confidence that had just swept him, J.T. reached for the phone and dialed Liberty's number. Except there was a small problem.

_Rriinng...what should I say? I have no idea what to say!_ He thought frantically. This, obviously, wasn't going to work the way he planned.

"Hello, J.T.?" said a sad, broken voice.

Meanwhile, on the other line, Liberty looked around her room, and laughed. Whatever had made her act like a total maniac before, seemed so...childish now.

"Hi Liberty, you sound upset, is anything wrong?" he asked with true concern.

"No, everything's fine. Thanks. So what's up?"

"Well...I just called to ask you if you would um..."_come on, almost there, just finish the sentence,_ "like to go to the Dot on Friday...with me?" _Say yes, say yes, you know you want to..._

"Yes, J.T., I'd love to," she said her voice changing from broken to joyful in a matter of minutes.

"Really? Okay, then, I'll pick you up at eight." _SCORE!!! Who's the man?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later...Author POV**

Liberty Van Zandt was frantic. Tonight was her date with J.T., she had look her best. She had gone on a major shopping spree the day before. Not only for tonight, but for school, too. She couldn't be J.T.'s girlfriend if she wore striped t-shirts and overalls could she? (a/n: I am very much aware about how shallow I am, thanks.) Her parents didn't seem to mind that she had spent $700 on clothes, shoes, accessories, and make-up (although most people didn't know it, the Van Zandts were quite wealthy). In fact, her mother was relieved that her teenage daughter had started to care about her appearance a bit more.

"Hmm...maybe if I layer this under this, and wear this skirt with this belt. And these flip-flops, and this necklace. And this charm bracelet. And this bangle would go great with that ring from Wet Seal, where did I put that?" Liberty's head was exploding with ideas. She finally picked out an outfit that had enough accessories without overdoing it, and was trendy enough, but not so trendy as to be labeled "fashion overkill".

"Wow, I look good." Liberty commented at her reflection. She had chosen to wear a dark green tank layered over a white one, along with a white denim Abercombie mini skirt and white flip-flops. For accessories she chose a plain brown leather belt, a wooden beaded necklace, and a very pricey Juicy Couture charm bracelet (a/n: I'm so jealous!).

"Now, for hair and make-up." She got to work straightening her hair with her mom's Chi. The final result was smooth, straight, non-frizzy hair. "Wow, it's like---magic!" she said, stroking her hair (a/n: idiot...).

With only fifteen minutes left before J.T. picked her up, Liberty hurriedly put on eyeliner, lip gloss, mascara, and blush. She almost put on her glasses, when she decided that she could see fine withut them and stuffed them in her purse along with the lip gloss, her cell phone, her wallet, and a tin of Altoids (kissing J.T. with bad breath wouldn't be a good move).

The minutes seemed like hours when J.T. finally and her front door bell. Mr. Van Zandt was out of town (a/n: well that's oh-so convenient) and Mrs. Van Zandt thought J.T. was an angel, so it was okay for him to come through the front door.

"Hello, J.T., how are you?" Mrs. Van Zandt smiled. She couldn't have thought a better boy for her daughter "Liberty! J.T.'s here!" she called.

"I'm good Mrs. Van Zandt, thanks." J.T. replied coolly. But he lost all of his cool when he saw Liberty walk down the stairs. It was like she had taken all of her beauty and multiplied it by a hundred. He was so shocked (in a good way) that he had to hold onto the door frame for support.

"Hey, J.T." Liberty said, _remember, be cool, don't use words with over 3 syllables, confident smile, tousle your hair, fix your posture..._

"H-hi, Liberty...You look beautiful." He said in a very nervous voice. This seemed to be Mrs. Van Zandt's queue, because she walked walked down the hall smiling and rolling her eyes. The two began to walk to the Dot.

"Thanks, J.T., you look great too." she glanced at the box of chocolate in his hand. "Aww, are those for me?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I forgot. I was going to get flowers, but you seem like more of a chocolate kind of girl." He explained handing her the box.

"Well, of course, I mean, who would prefer plants over candy?" She attempted a joke. Success. J.T., let out a laugh and took her hand. She smiled at him shyly, and he smiled back.

"So, tell me Liberty, why don't you dress like this every day?"

"I will, starting now. All those overalls and striped shirts are rotting away at the Salvation Army (a/n: in my story, there is a Canadian Salvation Army, okay?)" she explains half-joking,

"You got rid of those overalls? Damn it, Lib, I thought they were kind of a turn-on." he jokes.

"Really?" she laughed and gave him a playful shove, "Well, you should have told me sooner, I gave all ten pairs away yesterday!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the Dot, Author POV**

"Manny told you about the pump? It was all Danny's idea! I swear!" J.T. turned red.

"Yeah, she told me about it," Liberty said between laughs, "Although, I think she just needed an excuse to break up with you, since she still liked Craig. And then she goes to your house and sees you pumpin' away, you pretty much hand delivered that excuse to her."

J.T. laughs, a bit nervously. "Yeah, well, now that you know everything that went down between Manny and me, which was close to nothing, what happened between you and Towerz? Did you guys, you know...get it on?" J.T. did not want to say have sex, it just made it sound like it actually happened.

"Psh, sex? With Towerz? Okay, I know he comes off as a tough guy and all, but he's a big teddy bear. And a prude, too. We barely made it to second base!" she said. Then added, "Not that I really wanted to have sex with him anyways."

"Oh, right." J.T. said, relieved. "So you guys probably had an invtitation to all the best keggers, right? he asked.

"Yeah, that we did. They were fun at first. But then it's kind of the same thing all over again. I mean, how many times are you going to drink yourself stupid and hook up with someone you won't even remember the next day? Well, I didn't, but that's how all the parties went. Actually, I didn't even like beer all that much. Vodka's pretty good, though." She said, she never realized what a big deal keg parties were to people who were outside Jay's circle.

"So the whole alcohol thing is just hype?" J.T. asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. And don't get me started about pot, that's stuff's so...ew." Liberty said, remembering when Alex had pressured her into smoked marijuana.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After the Date...Liberty POV**

Whenever I fantasized about being J.T. Yorke's girlfriend, I knew in the back of my mind that it was never going to happen and that we weren't romanitcally compatable at all. This night just goes to show how wrong I was. It's like J.T. unlocked this part of me that even I didn't know existed. A part of me that was funny, smart (without overdoing it), could carry a conversation, and was even a bit flirty. The talking, and laughing, never stopped.

The best part was the kiss. I never really understood why people described kisses as "sweet". But now I do, as that is the only way I could describe it. The spark was much stronger this time, surely J.T. had noticed it too. I can finally write _J.T. and Liberty forever_ in the back of my diary and mean it, since we're officially going out now.

flashback from earlier that night

_(ten or so minutes after the kiss) "So, does this mean we're official?" J.T. asked hopefully._

_"Well, it better, I did not spend an hour picking out an outfit for nothing." Liberty, said to her new boyfriend._

**J.T. POV**

It was a great night. Who knew Liberty Van Zandt could be so much fun? Everyone at school, including me, before, thinks she's stuck-up, dull, and nerdy. She's not, she's so much fun to talk to. We talked about every subject in the world. We're so compatible at so many different levels, we even have the same sarcastic sense of humor, too. She actually laughed at my joke about the gothic hippie (...)! If that isn't a sign that this is going to be a great relationship, I don't know what is.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**You're probably all, like, finally over. I was planning on putting in Blink-182 lyrics from the song "First Date", but then I thought, "This is already getting really long, so there's no point." In fact, the songfic thing is really overdone, so I'm probably going to drop it. I have a lot of ideas on what to write about next. Although I'm probably not going to write about liberty and J.T.'s "first". Just cause I don't think it'd be very appropriate and I have no experience in that type of thing, so I'd have no idea what the hell I'm talking about, anyways. I'm thinking of the next chapter to be maybe other characters' reactions to their realtionhip and stuff. I'm not sure when to end this. I really like writing in all the characters' point of view. Well, yeah, see ya!**

**Mina**


	4. The Party

**Hey, kitties. Um someone asked me if J.T. ever called Liberty, "Libby Tibby". Yeah, he did, in some episode in season 4, haha. I thought it was funny so I just put it in. This is a strange chapter. I tried to do my best on it, but I think something's...not there. If you can figure out what that is, tell me. It's more Emma, Manny, and Toby than J.T. and Liberty. It's just...hmmm...there's no flow to it that's all. But I promise next chapter will be better.**

My eyes search the room for a familiar face. Emma said it was just a small gathering, who the hell are all these people? There are kids jumping down the stairs, and doing all kinds of other crazy stunts! And what's that smell...alcohol? Does Emma know this is going on? I make my way through the crowded, dark living room to the kitchen, pushing through people and mumbling and apology here and there. Where are Emma and Manny, more importantly, where's J.T.? I haven't seen him in like, a week.

"Lib!" I hear someone call from the living room, now a makeshift dance floor. "Over here!" I walk towards the voice.

"Manny, hey!" I say, both her and Emma are jumping up and down, which I suppose is their definition of dancing. They seem totally fine with all of the chaos.

"Hey, Lib, come on, dance with us!" Emma says. I join the two of them, my body moving to some overplayed hip-hop song.

We catch up on things while we dance, suddenly I feel a pair of arms wrap around me, I smile and turn around.

"J.T.!" I exclaim, "Where were you? I haven't since you since forever!" I say, forgetting all about Emma and Manny.

"Yeah, I know, I missed you! Dance with me?" He offers.

"Sure," I say, "I'll see you guys around," I say to Emma and Manny, who roll their eyes.

We dance for a while, to more overplayed hip-hop songs. J.T.'s not exactly the greatest dancer, but we have fun. Especially when he imitated Heather Sinclaire trying to imitate Shakira, _that_ was absolutely hilarious.

"So, J.T., how are things between you and Toby? I mean, you guys don't seem to be as close as you used to." I ask him once we retire to a quieter corner of the living room that's closer to the kitchen.

"Well, he's still upset about the whole Rick thing, he'll come around." He says.

"Yeah, it's only a matter of time," I comfort, giving him a consoling hug.

Before the both of us know it we're against the wall, making out. I can feel people staring at me, probably thinking, _"Since when was that goody-two-shoes one for PDA?". _Well, they can think whatever they want, I really don't care tonight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma and Manny sat at the dining room table in the kitchen of the Simpson-Nelson house. They had just danced for an hour straight and were completely exhausted. It was two weeks into their summer break when Spike and Snake had decided they should take a vacation to California, just the two of them. With Jack at Grandma Nelson's house, Emma had the house all to herself. Which of course could only mean one thing...PARTY!!!

At first she felt a bit guilty about throwing a party while her parents were away, but of course Manny had led her to believe that Spike and Archie actually wanted her to have a party. _("Emma, they're leaving their teenage daughter home alone for a week. They totally expect you to have a party, and I know how much you want to live up to your parents' expectations, don't you?") _Of course, she didn't completely believe that. Or at all, for that matter, but after all that had happened this year, a party was just what she needed.

The two friends just sat there, watching all of the guests go about dancing, eating, mingling, and what not. Occasionally they would pass comments to each other about these guests, "Those two seem to be warming up to each other, don't you think?", "She's going home with HIM?", "Whoa, okay, did you see Heather Sinclaire totally flirt with that freshman? How desperate!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, have the two of you seen J.T. anywhere?" Toby hurried into the kitchen fixing a Coke for himself.

"J.T.? Haven't seen him since he got here." Manny responded.

"Oh, I see him. He's over there" Emma said, finding J.T. in the corner of the Simpson-Nelson living room with his girlfriend, Liberty.

"What's he doing, eating her face?" Toby remarked at the pair, there was a hint of bitterness evident in his voice. Although he'd never admit it, he envied J.T.. Everytime J.T. had a crush on any girl, he ended up going out with her. Toby was just that guy who the girls never even considered as boyfriend material.

"Aww, come on, Toby, you have to admit, they are one of Degrassi's cutest couples." Manny said. She and J.T. had dated a while back, he was sweet, but it was obvious she still had a thing for Craig. So seeing J.T. so happy with Liberty made her a lot less guilty for dumping J.T.. And Liberty was a good friend of hers, who had crushed on J.T. forever, naturally Manny was happy for her when she found out the feeling was mutual.

"Whatever, Manny. This is all just too weird. It seems like yesterday J.T was pretending to be gay just to avoid Liberty, and now he's in love with her or whatever? It's just so strange." Toby explained.

"Toby, I honestly think you should be happy for J.T. and Liberty. They're both your friends and if..." Emma's lecture was cut short, "WHAT THE, is that his _hand _in her back pocket?"

"Are you serious? Lemme see!...Wow, you know, I'd probably expect J.T. to do something like that. But the fact that Liberty seems completely fine with it, it's totally strange." Manny said, thinking about what this could mean.

"See, I told you, this whole situation is just totally insane. I'm happy that my friends are happy together, but can't they lay off each other just a little bit?" Toby whined.

"Hmmm...do you think that Liberty's fine with it because she's...let's say used to it? As in, maybe they've done it already?' Emma contemplated, completely ignoring Toby's outburst.

"Yeah right, Emma," Toby practically laughed, "Like Liberty would actually let J.T. go there with her. The fact that she's okay with him touching her is a total shocker."

"No, Toby, Emma might be right. I mean the way they act around each other is kind if a hint. And then he's touching her butt and she's okay with it? Which is completely unlike Liberty, I might add," Manny said, although she herself couldn't imagine Liberty letting J.T. go _that_ far.

"Okay, you guys are totally making a big deal out of this. It's not like that between those two." Toby said indignantly, and left the kitchen.

"What's with him?" Manny thought aloud.

"I guess he's a little bit jealous of J.T.," Emma said, "I mean, Toby's life is just a mess right now, and J.T.'s totally in place. He doesn't want to think that it could get even better"

Manny thought for a moment, "Yeah, I guess so. But I'm so happy the two of them got together. We always knew they would," she said dreamily.

Emma grinned, "Well, if J.T. didn't ever realize that he's totally in love with Liberty, she'd probably write a ten page essay explaining the benefits he'd receive by dating her."

Manny laughed, "Em, that wouldn't be so funny if it weren't actually true."

After that they were quiet again. Emma was deep in thought, thinking about the time J.T. first admitted his "feelings" for Liberty.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Emma and J.T. were walking home from school. Their conversation consisted of trivial topics: school, homework, the Spirit Squad, and of course, Heather Sinclaire. Emma felt ready to burst everytime she was around J.T., there was a question she had wanted to ask for so long, but she didn't exactly no how to word it without him denying it and clamming up._

_All of a sudden she asked out of the blue the question she'd been waiting forever to ask, "Hey, do you like Liberty, more than as a friend?" she blurted out bluntly._

_"Emma, how stupid do you have to be to ask that question?" he replied, totally dodging the question. But the small hint of pink in his cheek didn't fly past Emma._

_"You do don't you!" She concluded happily, "I knew it, J.T., you make everything so obvious!"_

_His first instinct was to flatly deny what Emma had just said, but he thought better of it. "I guess those subliminal messages she'd been sending me worked, eh?" he joked. (a/n: Eh! hahahaha...eh...those crazy Canadians and their shenanigans...)._

_"I guess they did. So when do you plan to ask her out? Do it soon, and not by phone, in person." Emma was rambling,_

_"Em, I'm not asking her out, okay. She likes some other guy. Andrew Richards."_

_"Who's he?"_

_"Some junior that she told me she liked."_

_"She actually told you? Maybe she just didn't want you to know she still likes you. I mean she can't be completely over you..." Emma comforted._

_"Thanks, Em, but I totally screwed up. I should have asked her when I had the chance, instead of being to obsessed with Manny."_

_"Whatever, J.T., but I'm warning you, when I'm right and you and Liberty are a happy couple, I will most definitely say 'I told you so'."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well look who's getting some," Manny pointed out. Emma snapped out of her flashback and followed Manny's gaze. Liberty and J.T. were leaving the party, hand in hand. Liberty had that same expression on her face that Emma and Manny had seen many times that night.

"Liberty Van Zandt and J.T. Yorke, who would have thought?" Emma said.

"Hmmm...I don't know...everyone at Degrassi?" Manny said sarcastically.

Before J.T. and Liberty had reached the door, J.T. caught Emma's eye. She took this oppurtunity to mouth the words, _"I told you so."_

**I don't like this chapter much. It was much different before, I took out a lot of stuff, added some, and did all kinds of changes to it. In fact the first and final copy probably only have about 3 sentences in common. With all that said, I would really appreciate your criticism for this segment. Hey! New season of Degrassi October 5th. After seeing "Rock This Town" I swore off all new episodes of Degrassi for life. But I really wanna see this season, it looks much darker than all of the other seasons. I'm so excited!!!!**

**Mina**


End file.
